finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kuja's Theme
Kuja's Theme (jap. クジャのテーマ, Kuja no Tēma) ist ein musikalisches Thema aus Final Fantasy IX und wird hauptsächlich bei allen Auftritten Kujas gespielt. Komponiert wurde es von Nobuo Uematsu und besitzt zudem zahlreiche Arrangements, die während des Spiels an einigen Stellen zu hören sind. Melodisch übernimmt das Thema Passagen aus Intention of the Earth, dem Thema der Wüste der wandernden Sande aus Final Fantasy V. Andere Versionen Final Fantasy IX Neben dem normalen Track gibt es diverse Arrangements des Themas zu hören: *'„Kuja Exits Burmecia“' (jap. ブルメシアから去るクジャ, Burumeshia kara Saru Kuja) wird während der FMV-Sequenz gegen Ende von CD 1 gespielt, als Kuja auf dem Rücken seines Silberdrachens die Ruinen von Burmecia verlässt. *'„Wicked Melody“' (jap. 背徳の旋律, Haitoku no Senritsu) ist zu hören, als Kuja am Baum Iifars ankommt. Außerdem wird es im Wüsten-Palais gespielt, als er von Zidane verlangt, den Gurugstein aus Oeil Vert zu beschaffen. *'„Devil's Ambition“' (jap. 欲望の足音, Yokubō no Ashioto) ist bei Kujas Auftritten in der Stadt Treno häufig zu hören. Eine weitere Stelle ist kurz vor dem Bosskampf gegen ihn in Terra. *'„Bahamut is Summoned“' (jap. 召喚！バハムート, Shōkan! Bahamūto) wird gespielt, als Königin Brane die Bestia Bahamut beschwört, um ihren Verbündeten zu vernichten. *'„Destruction of Brahne's Fleet“' (jap. 全滅ブラネ艦隊, Zenmetsu Burane Kantai) ist in der FMV-Sequenz zu hören, als Kuja zum ersten Mal Gebrauch von der Invincible macht und mithilfe von Bahamut die gesamte Schiffsflotte von Königin Brane besiegt. *'„Neo-Kuja's Downfall“' (jap. ネオクジャ崩壊, Neo Kuja Hōkai) wird gespielt, als Kuja auf CD 3 sich zu Trance-Kuja verwandelt und in seinem Zustand dabei ist, Terra zu zerstören. *'„Kuja's Theme (Millennium Version)“' (jap. クジャのテーマ Millennium Version, Kuja no Tēma Millennium Version) ist ein weiteres Arrangement und wird im Wüsten-Palais gespielt, als die restliche Gruppe nach den Ereignissen in Oeil Vert entkommen muss. *'„The Darkness of Eternity“' (破滅への使者, Hametsu e no shisha, wörtl. "Bote der Zerstörung") ist das letzte zu vorhandene Arrangement und wird im Kampf gegen Trance-Kuja in der Kristallwelt gespielt. Gleichzeitig ist es auch das Bekannteste dieser Arrangements. Dissidia: Final Fantasy Die Version von The Darkness of Eternity ist in diesem Spiel vorhanden und kann im SP-Katalog für 500 SP käuflich erworben werden. Danach ist das Lied ein mögliches Kampfthema für Kämpfe gegen Kuja, Zidane oder in der Kristallwelt. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Wie alle anderen Musikstücke aus Dissidia ist auch dieses erneut vertreten. Dabei ist es nun auch für die neue Arena M.S. Prima Vista ein mögliches Hintergrundlied. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Für dieses Spiel ist "The Darkness of Eternity" als herunterladbares Extra vertreten und muss gegen eine kleine Geldsumme gekauft werden. Final Fantasy IX Chips Ein von 8-Bit Computern hergestelltes Arrangement findet sich auf diesem Album als neuntes Lied. Final Fantasy IX: Uematsu's Best Selection In einem "Best of"-Album zum Soundtrack von Final Fantasy IX taucht dieses Lied ebenfalls auf. Final Fantasy IX: Original Soundtrack PLUS Auf diesem Album befindet sich ein im Spiel nicht hörbares Stück namens „Kuja V“, welches der originalen Version von Kuja's Theme stark ähnelt, jedoch etwas langsamer gespielt wird. en:Kuja's Theme Kategorie:Final Fantasy IX Kategorie:Musik